The present invention relates to a cleaner for an aquarium, and more particularly relates to a cleaner having a rotating brush assembly for agitating and collecting the impurities deposited in the aquarium.
Originally, aquariums had no cleaning devices. Therefore, a structure improving the bottom portion (A) of an aquarium has arisen as shown in the prior art (FIG. 1). The bottom portion (A) of the prior art is generally a rectangular box having a top sieving plate (B) with a plurality of sieving slits (C) and four side-plates (D) with a series of vertical grooves (E). The sieving plate (B) is generally a wavy plate having inclined surfaces. The sieving slits (C) are formed on the inclined surfaces of the wavy sieving plate (B). The vertical grooves (E) are provided for decoration and for better circulation of the water flowing around the bottom portion (A). Several dummy blocks (F) are formed on the side-plates, and a hole (G) is formed on the top sieving plate (B) for receiving or connecting a distal end of a waste-pipe. The size of the bottom portion (A) may be varied to fit the size of the aquarium, or, as in the case of large aquariums, several of the bottom portions can be arranged in the aquarium for separating the bottom of the aquarium into several areas. The dummy blocks (F) are cut off for improving the fluid circulation between the bottom portions. The impurities in the aquarium tend to pass through the sieving plate and deposite on the bottom surface of the aquarium. A distal end of the waste-pipe is connected to the hole (G) of the bottom portion to form a passage of the water in the bottom portion. A filter assembly (not shown) is provided for filtering the impurities drawn from inside of the bottom portion (A). However, according to fluid mechanics, the speed of the fluid flowing under the boundary layer is low, especially, the speed of the deposition of impurities on the bottom surface of the aquarium is close to zero. Therefore, they can not be cleaned satisfactorily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of conventional aquarium cleaners.